


Cocooned

by LordFlausch



Series: araignée du soir [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Promotion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: A spider gave you a promise. And it is one she is intent to hold.





	Cocooned

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the third part! Hope y'all enjoy it!

\---------------------------------------------  
Report For:  
Fight against a unknown terrorist group 

General Information:  
Date: XX-XX-XXXX  
Objectives: Defeat group // Capture their leader // Restore order in town  
Result: SUCCESS // FAILED // SUCCESS

Unit Details:  
Code: XXX-XXX-XXX  
Agent count: 15  
Kill count: about 20  
Casualty count: 5

Notes:  
It was not Talon. The group didn't wear the standard black uniforms, nor did it have any support by their agents, let alone Widowmaker, Sombra or Reaper.  
Their goal was to spread fear so they could say it were the Omnics. Why they wanted that, is unknown to us, as the leader rather killed himself than fall into our hands. I suspect they wanted to inflict new damage on the relations between humans and Omnics. Their plan failed.  
Most of them were either killed in combat or committed suicide when they became aware of losing this fight. The town was secured and order restored.

 

Signed:  
____ ______, unit leader  
\---------------------------------------------

Sighing, you take the report and bring it over to the stack of other sheets that have been put there by the unit leaders who were on this mission together with you. You're not the last one to finish the paper, luckily, as you can clearly see some others still writing on theirs. Smiling to yourself, you turn around, only to see your best friend standing right behind you.

“Gotcha!”

She winks after saying that, and you lean back in surprise, but try not to stumble as there might be a mess of reports splayed all over the floor then, putting your hand close to your chest.

“Goodness, Lena! Don't scare me like that!”

She grins humorously once and smiles afterwards, so you just sigh and shake your head in response, getting fully upright again but smiling amusedly afterwards.

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing, just YOU BEING PROMOTED!”

“Wait, WHAT? REALLY?"

She nods in excitement, and takes you to her office, your mind too clouded with joy to register the amused looks you are given by your co-workers or anything else on the way.  
Once the door is closed behind you, she sits behind her desk and shows you a signed sheet of paper where your new codename is on, as well as appointments with various people you'll have to meet to make sure you'll get a better, unique uniform, a better, unique weapon and stuff like that to ensure you don't look like an agent anymore, but a real hero on duty.

“You can finally meet all of the others!”

_I prefer solitude, but however. I'M PROMOTED! I'LL BE A REAL HERO ON DUTY!_

“... sounds good?”

“I know you don't like much company, but hey. They're really awesome! Also, you HAVE to celebrate this with Em and me later on!”

You chuckle to her enthusiasm and nod. Her girlfriend is nice, sweet and caring, and likes you being Tracers best friend, accepting you the moment you met her when Lena had introduced you on the first awkward but obligatory meeting. She sometimes came to you when she had problems or missed her girlfriend while on missions, and you two could be considered friends. So why not.  
She hands you the sheet and dismisses you with a grin, and you get on your way to make sure your new equipment will be worked on asap.  
After what seems like hours of measuring and questions about your preferred choices in style, colours, patterns, designs and weaponry, then training with a few weapons you'll have to add to your equipment, including new grenades, bullets and traps and also some practising with features on the suit that will improve your body's movements in battle, you are done with every assignment on the list and head back to Tracer's office, a good bit exhausted.

“You look spent, love.”

“I am. The suit designer was all like “Ah, but THIS would fit your eyes so much better!” and “You could display a bit more of your skin here!” and “That pattern is adorable and would look SO good on you!”. Gosh, that was a tough one. Hope I'll never have to see him again.”

“Hm, sometimes, you'll have, I'm sorry about that.”

You groan in frustration and she laughs a bit.

“Don't worry, not more than once or twice a year!”

“At least that's something. Also, the little, bearded guy that hung around at the weapon station was rather funny, though his name is a bit... strange, I guess. Tobiern or something like that.”

“You mean Torbjörn!”

“Guess so. He showed me a few weapons I've never even heard of and even let me shoot one or two.”

“He's a nice guy, have to admit. One of the heroes around here, glad to hear you got along.”

You flash her a smile, and she returns it after a second. 

“Also, go home now. You've had a rather exhausting day and deserve some rest. Call me later to set up the party with Em!”

“Thanks, and I will.”

Tracer nods at you gently, and you pack your things in your office into some boxes when she zaps to you again.

“I just forgot something. May you come over here again tomorrow? Gotta show you your new office!”

“I will, thank you very much. And also... thanks for mentioning me to the top.”

“Oh love, that was nothing! We can do more missions together now!”

“Guess that's a good thing.”

“Sure! And now, bye-bye!”

With a chuckle and a light shake of your head, you get your coat and head to your apartment.  
It's a nice afternoon, although the slight chill of the cool air in late winter has you shivering a little. You smile, as you are finally on the doorstep to be the hero you've always wanted to be.  
When you arrive at your door, you unlock it and step inside, taking a deep breath and grinning widely then before yelping in joy. You could almost jump into the air, but decide rather not to. Instead, you sigh, still happy, but you begin to feel a little tired due to the stress this day brought, not only the mission, but also all the appointments and training you had to go through today. Not bothering to get any sleepwear, you just undress until your bra and panties are the only remaining things still covering your body, walk into the bedroom and try to sleep a bit. Your eyes fall shut almost instantly. 

Your dreams are filled with the woman you have to think about more and more with every passing day. She had visited about a week ago, made out with you and promised to return to continue where you left off, but up until now, there had been no sign of her being here again. In the peace of slumber, you remember feeling her lips on yours, her hands on your body, her teeth on your throat. But your brain decides to mix up memory and fantasy, making the encounter a slight bit less innocent... well, if one could call the meeting as it was innocent at all. 

_… her lips against my throat, her hands roaming my body, her chuckle on my skin..._  
_… her fingers on my chest, her marks decorating my body, her tongue on my..._

You wake up with a slight throb between your legs and deadpan, facepalming as a reaction to the way your brain thought dreams to be pleasant for you. Sighing, you decide a cold shower is probably for the best right now. You get up and stretch a bit to relax your muscles, then take a shirt and some pants you are comfy lounging around in from your wardrobe and go to the bathroom. You quickly undress and get into the fresh water that manages to calm your nerves a bit and shakes you awake to a point where your thoughts are more focused.  
Stepping out of the shower, you wrap a towel around yourself and dry off before putting on the clothes you picked. You leave the room, heading into the kitchen and warming up some leftovers from yesterday for you to eat. Taking a seat, your eyes widen in surprise when you take a look at the clock on the wall.

_It's almost midnight._

You finish your meal quickly, but are unable to sleep right now due to the fact you just did it. So you go in the living room and curl up on the sofa, taking a book and reading for a while, getting focused on it and not paying really much attention on anything else beside it. You get sucked up in the plot, in which a woman bonds with another through their common captivity at the hands of some gangsters who want to get ransom for them. You enjoy reading it thoroughly, smiling to yourself at pretty funny parts and even almost crying when it's too sad. 

“It seems one can sneak up on you quite easily.”

Your head darts up and you gaze into the yellow eyes of Widowmaker, who leans against the wall in her usual attire, being the epitome of a deadly, graceful and beautiful woman as she always is, and then averts her gaze to disinterestedly look at her fingernails, seemingly paying no attention to you anymore. But you know that appearance is deceiving, that she will notice any movement you'll be going to make. You furrow your eyebrows and put down the book carefully, not entirely trusting her. You can't see her gun, but that won't mean it isn't there or that she has no other hidden weapons somewhere else on her.

“You've come back.”

“So I promised.”

“It's quite late.”

She shrugs and continues not looking at you before raising her hand to her chin, looking deep in thought for a moment before crossing her arms, the closed gesture still being elegant as all of her movements are. You quickly gesture to the rest of the couch and armchair in the room, remembering your manners. 

“Take a seat.”

She nods and does so, sitting in the armchair as she did on your previous encounters before, crossing those damn long legs and finally looking at you again, eyes a bit cold but with something else in them as well.

“What would you have done when I'd have been asleep?”

“Woken you up, bien sûr.”

She replies matter-of-factly, almost rolling her eyes to the answer, and you nod slowly in response.

_She would've expected to get what she wants. She still does nevertheless, or so it seems. And I won't be one to deny it._

“Seems... understandable.”

A dark chuckle leaves her lips as she unfolds her legs and stands up, holding out her hand for you. Hesitantly at first, you take it and she pulls you up to your feet before locking an arm around your waist and stroking your cheek with a single finger, making you shudder a bit and close your eyes. When you open them again, her lips are just inches away from yours, so all you would have to do was to lean forward and kiss them. You want to wrap your arms around her, but remember the fact she pushed them down on your last encounter and control yourself at the last moment, deciding to respect her position and/or follow her order. Instead, your eyes wander to hers and lock with them, your body leaning forward to do what she came here for... But within an instant, she lets you go and walks back over to the armchair and sits in it again, a slight but nevertheless amused smile on her features. 

_Is she going to tease me during the entire evening?_

You chuckle a bit and sit down again as well, not entirely sure what she wanted to achieve with that thing she just pulled off. Deciding to try lessening the slightly awkward atmosphere, you just go for an attempt to small talk.

“So... how was your day?”

She chuckles again, but does not respond to your question, instead just looks at you with her intense gaze that makes you feel a bit uncomfortable yet also a bit anticipating. 

“Do you want something to eat?”

“Non.”

“Can I get anything else for you?”

She doesn't reply, so you take it as a no and sigh once when the tensioned silence is a little too much. 

“Mind if I get some tea for myself?”

She waves her hand, dismissing you and allowing for you to go, so you nod and head for the kitchen, but stop dead in your tracks when you feel her presence behind you, her arms wrapping around your waist and her lips on the junction of your neck and shoulder, cool but demanding, making a gasp slip from your throat. 

“You shouldn't turn your back to me, chérie.”

The last word is said in a tone that is arousing on the one side, yet cold on the other, reminding you she is your enemy, yet you long for her at the same time and unwillingly lean into her touch. Her teeth scrape over your pulse, biting a bit there, and you clench your hands to fists, trying to suppress a whimper. She definitely is skilled with her lips, leaving a light hickey on the spot before moving up your neck and towards your jawline, biting occasionally while you desperately look for something to lean on for support. There is nothing around, and she knows, seeing your struggle and chuckling because of it, making her activities even more seducing, nipping on your ear shell and pressing kisses behind it.  
After a while of sweet torture at your neck, jaw and ear, she lets go for a moment to spin you around, pushing you into the wall and claiming your lips in a passionate and demanding kiss. You kiss back almost instantly, and when her tongue flicks against your lower lip, you open your mouth and meet it with yours, not even bothering to fight for any dominance in the kiss but just letting her take everything without a fight.

“Such a good girl...”

She almost purrs the words and locks your lips again after that, pressing you against the wall harder, her hands starting to roam your body again. Soon after, she lets go of the kiss and moves her mouth to your throat instead, covering it with small, torturing kisses that make a few whimpers slip past your control, something she seemingly enjoys. She sucks another hickey on your skin, using her teeth expertly which makes it a little painful, yet at the same time, feeling her mouth there is an incredibly pleasant thing, and the first moan slips past your lips when her hands drag over your butt once before going back up again. She lets go of your throat and looks back down at you before dragging your head back and kissing you again, hardly, for only a short moment of time, before pulling back and looking into your eyes, sharp and focused.

"Listen, chérie. If we do this, you will be mine. No one else will ever claim you. No one else will do to you what I will. Only me."

You swallow again, panting quite heavy from the kiss and your arousal, and nod.

"You can do better. Answer."

You swallow once before coming up with the words to approve, not caring about the fact she's your enemy at the moment. Only craving this, craving her.

"Yes. I want this. I want to be yours."

She chuckles darkly and drags her finger over your cheek again, making you shudder and let out a shaky breath.

"You will say my name when I ask something. Again."

"Yes, A-"

She slaps your cheek lightly, but with enough force that it stings a bit, and glares into your eyes rather sharply.

"I warn you. Do not use that name."

"As you wish, Widowmaker."

A short smile illuminates her face and she nods appreciative, kissing your cheek as if rewarding you.

"Parfaite."

Her head drops to your ear and you hear her voice directly next to it, her breath stroking the shell.  
This, and what she says, make countless shivers run down your spine.

"Now, I will take you, chérie."

With that, she bites your throat rather sharply, instantly sucking on the spot and at the same time pressing her knee to your groin with a pressure that gives you a small taste of what she is able to do. You cannot help but moan and whimper to it, her touch being almost too much. 

"F-fuck..."

You hear the soft click of her tongue and feel it ghosting over the skin that already begins to bruise. 

"Don't curse, foolish girl."

You whine approvingly in response, as coherent thoughts seem rather impossible at the moment. She only chuckles again and moves her hands to your breasts to grab and massage them none too gently.  
Your breathing turns heavier and an occasional gasp joins the moans when she plants small bites on your neck and throat, nipping at the skin and leaving more marks.  
She starts opening your shirt, undoing the buttons first but then growing impatient. Without hesitation, she rips it open, carelessly throwing it in a corner and ignoring your soft, wordless complaints.

Her kisses and bites start covering your shoulders as well while her hands work on your breasts again, first with the bra still covering, then finding their way under it.  
A soft sigh leaves your lips when you feel those cool palms on your skin, her fingers quickly finding your nipples and teasing them, while her mouth ensures some marks on your cleavage, nibbling on the collar bone and nipping at the skin there. 

Your mind is hazy. The rational part is silent. Her sensual, seductive touches are too much.

She quickly unhooks your bra and throws it away, using the new freedom to move her hands more forcefully, and you arch your back a bit to get more of her delightful pressure on your body.  
She chuckles and places her mouth at your ear again, pressing a quick kiss there while her palms wander lower and unbutton your pants, ripping them away along with your panties.

"Do you crave for me, chérie?"

You mumble a few stuttered, approving words that are not even quite understandable for yourself but get the message across rather well.

"What did I order you to do?"

"I... need you... Widow... maker..."

"I expect you to do that better in the future."

She sounds a little disappointed and cold, but seems still content with how you do this time.  
Scooping you up in her arms, she carries you to the couch and throws you on it none too gently.

"Sit up and spread your legs. Arms behind you."

You obey, and she walks over to you slowly, a rather cold and slightly devious, yet still so seductive smile on her face.  
She stops between your legs, looking down on you.

"What do you want, chérie?"

"You."

It is the only word you can say, your mind being too clouded with need and arousal to get anything else out.  
She chuckles darkly and clicks her tongue, placing her hand on your cheek.

"Non. Try again."

"I want you, Widowmaker." 

"And what do you want me to do?"

You blush and lower your head in embarrassment, trying to form coherent words.

"Chérie?"

She takes your chin in your head, forcing your averted gaze upwards to her, so you swallow your shame of being like this and raise your head proudly, gathering enough courage to meet her eyes.

"I want you to claim me as yours, Widowmaker. Take what belongs to you."

She blinks, seemingly quite impressed, and nods.

“You surprise me, chérie.”

A kiss is placed on your cheek, and her mouth moves to your ear then, whispering a sentence that holds so much promise in it.

"I suppose we will have a lot of fun in the future."

She kneels down and rests her hands on your thighs, grabbing forcefully, scratching some skin away.  
Then, she places some bite marks on them, wandering closer and closer to your core with kisses and nips on your skin.

Without warning, she takes your clit in her mouth and sucks relentlessly, at the same time plunging two fingers inside.

You scream shortly and buck against her, pleading noises escaping your lips while she works against you. You pant and moan when she finds all of your sweet spots quickly, pressing them in just the right way to drag you to the edge in a relentless, fast pace.

"Look at me, chérie."

You obey, gazing hazily in her dominant yellow eyes piercing yours, and you would have to lie if telling it isn't an arousing sight seeing her there.

A hit to an especially good spot makes you see stars, and you throw back your head and let out a groan, pressing yourself further into her movements that bring you closer and closer with every passing second. She chuckles and hits that spot over and over again, stroking it without mercy, making your nerves tingle and your throat unable to utter another sound but heavy panting.

"Come for me."

Waves of pleasure crash through you and a gasp hitches in your throat as your muscles tense and you come undone around her fingers.  
She prolongs the duration of your orgasm as far as she can, and lets go after that.

You lean on the sofa, your breathing ragged and heavy, and when you open one eye, she licks off her fingers, looking down on you.  
You gather a bit of air to raise your voice that somehow is a bit raspy.

"Do you want me to-"

"Not this time."

You nod, and she turns away to go to your window. 

"Bonne nuit, chérie."

With that words, she takes off, and you look after her with a rather confused expression.  
You sigh and wait until it's safe for you to go to your room without your knees giving out under you, which does take it's time, and gather your pyjamas to wear after another shower.  
Looking in the mirror, you see various hickeys all over your throat and neck, shoulders and cleavage, some on your thighs as well.  
Lips swollen, hair a mess. The utmost image of just having been fucked very well.

_How long has it been? Years and years. I haven't had sex since I met Amélie all those years ago. Bloody hell._

You chuckle, and go for the bathroom. Looks like a scarf would be your favourite article of clothing for the next two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:
> 
> Bien sûr - Obviously (technically)  
> Parfaite - Perfect  
> Bonne nuit - Good night


End file.
